


Under [the] Covers

by Joy_Meathiel



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Upstead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Meathiel/pseuds/Joy_Meathiel
Summary: Hailey and Jay go undercover has a married couple in the suburbs. This story is based on the episode Neighborhood Watch, from the show NCIS LA.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This story is totally based on the show NCIS LA episode Neighborhood Watch. Densi is one of my favorites couples of all time. This is my second fanfic, please be nice and tell me where I can improve. English is not my first language, so I’m sorry for any mistakes!   
> All the characters belong to Dick Wolf, and the story and dialogs are based on the NCIS LA show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This story is totally based on the show NCIS LA episode Neighborhood Watch. Densi is one of my favorites couples of all time. This is my second fanfic, please be nice and tell me where I can improve. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> All the characters belong to Dick Wolf, and the story and dialogs are based on the NCIS LA show.

An alarm clock puts the radio on– it's 8.30 Jay wakes up…He's alone in his bed and looks surprised, he stands up.

"Sugar bear?" He heads to the kitchen and pours coffee in a cup; he has a slurp.

"Ahh" is the sound he makes after the hot liquid awakes his soul… He keeps looking for his "sugar bear" and steps out of the house, Hailey is running and stops near him.

"Hey," he says.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Hailey answers smiling.

"I thought you were going to wake me up," he says staring at her body in gymnastics clothes.

"I was going to, but then you were doing that cute little twitchy thing with your nose." She says looking at him.

"I have a tendency of doing that when I'm happy". He says blushing

"Aw. You eat?" She asks.

"Uh-uh."

"I'm starving. Make your wife some pancakes" She says while kissing his cheek and steps forwards, he taps her bottom.

"Ow!" She turns at him smiling

"Get in there." They smile, laugh, and go into the house.

Behind the gate of the suburbs, a man in a car is taking photos of the couple with a big camera – the camera shutter is clicking – at his side, a gun…

At 21st District Station,

"And then she put her darks in with my whites and now all my clothes are purple, so I look like Barney the dinosaur. I mean, what husband can put up with this? This marriage is doomed." Jay is complaining to Kevin; Hailey looks at the ceiling.

"No, no, this marriage is doomed because you are OCD."

"What do you mean, because I like to clean? At least I'm not the one that took a desk chair and dragged it over the carpet to make tracks so it looks like I vacuumed. I mean, honestly, who does that?" Voight is looking at his detectives, trying to remember the reason he put Jay and Hailey in this undercover assignment, instead of Adam and Kim.

"You two have really gotten into playing the role of a married couple. Very authentic, right down to the bickering, but don't forget, one of your neighbors is selling bad dope that already killed one young woman.

"What's the latest, Upton?" Atwater asks.

"Well, everyone's bought our cover story that we just moved from New York. Kevin, could you please roll the surveillance tape? As you can see, we've been able to plant additional cameras in the neighborhood." She says while pointing the images on Kevin's computer.

"So far all we have is fairs and a near homicide at a designer sample sale. Evidently those ladies go crazy for their Cavalli's." Jay says rolling his eyes.

"So, who's left to investigate?" Ruzek asks.

"Number one: Floyd Hobbs. A grumpy retiree who lived in the community for 30 years. Word is that he gave out actual rocks last year at Halloween." Jay put Hobbs's picture on the board. Ruzek laughs.

" Down the street from him is Serena Miller." Hailey put the second picture on the board.

"No husband, no boyfriend. Rumor has it, she went through a nasty breakup, now spends most of the time by herself."

"Rob and Bob are in the convertible-or as I like to call 'em, Brob. They've owned the local bakery for the past ten years." Jay put a black and white screenshot of Brob on the board.

"And last but not least, we have Brett Turner and his fiancée Polina Grafetta." Aka the neighborhood hotties. We scored an invite to dinner at their house tomorrow.

"Angelica, a friend of our victim, said that Jessica told her that her dealer was a neighbor. We tried to get something more from her, but I' don't believe she knows who it is." Burgess says.

"Jessica is the daughter of a close friend from the mayor, which means we have eyes on us. I know we are used to getting cases far worse than this. But please don't drop the ball ok, get your Ci's and see if they know anything that might help." Voight says.

"A-A word with you two," Voight says at the door of his office, looking at Jay and Hailey.

"Why do I feel like we've been called into the principal's office?" Jay asks while he is seated with Hailey on Voight's couch. Voight is looking hard at them.

"Have you done something wrong?" Voight asks.

"Well, that could be a trick question," Jay answered, looking at Hailey.

"No, we've done nothing wrong," Hailey says looking seriously to Jay, then Voight.

"Not that we know of. Have we?" Jay asks Voight.

"Well, then...When two partners are forced to live together undercover as man and wife, it's only natural that the situation could bring about unfamiliar feelings and emotions"

"Omg," Hailey starts to blush "You don't think that we're...? I mean, that he and I..." Hailey has a weird forced laugh.

"Okay, that's enough. You don't have to insult your husband."

"I'm simply saying that such an intimate assignment can impact the judgment of even the most professional officers. You are up against a drug dealer that probably doesn't want to lose his corner and who will protect his own identity at any cost. You need to be at the top of your game."

Jay and Hailey speak together

"Right." "That's absolutely true."

"Ok, well, have a good evening then, don't forget that you guys probably are being watched. Make sure you don't get tails."

Jay and Hailey leave the office, saying bye for the team.

"Behave you two" Atwater smirks as they go away.

"Someone's in a good mood," Hailey says while closing the seatbelt. "Did you have a good night?"

"One of the best yet" Jays smiles at her.

"Awn, at list one of us did" She eye sided him "cause I wake up every hour with your snoring"

"I do not snore!" Jay said, looking offended.

"oh you do" She smiled showing her dimple.

" I may have some deep breaths when I sleep on my back" Jay admits. "But I was really tired, I ran around the neighborhood looking for cameras yesterday, then I searched the entire house for bugs to make sure we are safe. If you had given me that massage that I asked for, this wouldn't have happened." He said winking at her.

"oh, you are so right, you're such a good husband, I'm such a bad wife" Hailey dramatized "I'm sure you will find a better one" she smiles looking at the road.

"I hardly think so," Jay says with his eyes on the road too.

Hailey put her hand above his and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Soo, are you going to cook for me? Or we'll have takeout's every day." Jay asks, lightening the mood.

"I think my hubby deserves a homemade cook today…"


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff in this chapter! =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> Please tell me what you're thinking and how I can improve! English is not my first language, I'm sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> I think this story will have more 2 chapters, let's see what happens.
> 
> xD

Hailey opened her eyes feeling hot, it was like her legs were on fire, she tried to move to kick off the blankets but discovered that one of her legs was tangled between Jay's legs. She took a breath, looked at the clock, and discovered that it was already 07:30 am. Her body usually wakes at 06:00 am. How did that happen, she thought looking at Jay on the mattress. They were sharing a bed since the undercover assignment started, but it was a king-sized bed, probably the whole Intelligence unit fit in that bed. But today, he spread like a starfish.

After a few minutes of trying to move, she gave up. Every time she moved, he locked her leg harder.

"Good morning sunshine," she said.

"James, honey" She tried again, using his undercover name.

"Yes, honey," he said with a sexy voice, his eyes still closed, but with a smirk on his face.

She smiled noticing he was having way too much fun in this assignment.

"I need my leg back, you're too hot, I'm sweating over here," She said in a sexy voice teasing him.

He inhales deeply, opens his eyes, and looks at her. "That was just mean." She rolled her eyes and gave a sexy laugh.

Jay made a frustrating sound and let her leg free. He started to get up and noticed that he's wearing a sweatshirt and pants that left too little for the imagination.

"I'm going to take a cold shower, could you uhh…" He didn't know how this could be more humiliating...

"Oh," Hailey said, covering her eyes with her hands, trying not to laugh and feeling embarrassed at the same time.

"Thanks," He said as he went to the bathroom. "I can see you peeking through your hands," he said smiling as he passed by her and closed the door.

Hailey stood there smiling, feeling happy. Until she remembered this was an undercover op, it was not real. They were going to need some rules. She got up, made the bed, and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

After 20 minutes Jay showed up, Hailey was serving the bacon. She handed one plate to him. "Peace offering," she said, giving a quick look into his eyes, she was biting her lower lip, trying not to blush in front of him.

"Ok…" he said smiling.

"So…" she started to change the subject, "dinner at Brett and Polina is at 07:00pm, we need to plan the rest of our day…"

"It's Saturday, I think I'm going for a run, maybe I find something or someone interesting. What do you think?" Jay said.

"Ok, I'm going for Hobbs then, see if I can get anything off him" Hailey agreed.

"Just remember that we're probably being watched, and you'll be alone, I don't want you to get in trouble," Jay said looking into her eyes and taking a gulp in his coffee.

"Don't worry…" she said smiling "I'll be a lady" she squeezes her eyes at him. "I'm going to finish here and take a shower, see you back at lunch?"

"I'll do the dishes, don't worry about it" Jay said blinking at her. He watched her leave for their room and started to clean the kitchen.

After he finished, he went to their room to pick up his phone and gun.

"Can I come in?" He asked before opening the door.

"Sure," Hailey said, opening the door.

"Wow," Jay said looking at her, she was in a dark green sundress and white keds, her hair was loose, just the way he liked, he could not stop staring at her.

"Hobbs doesn't like people, so my chances are not very good," Hailey said blushing at his comment.

"Well, if he doesn't open the door to you, he's probably blind," Jay said smiling at her. "If you need anything please call me ok?" he said, picking his phone and gun and putting inside a fanny pack.

"Ooohh, the '90s are back," Hailey said smiling and biting her lower lip.

"Oh you're funny!" he said, "I wanna know where you're hiding yours"

"Oh, I bet you do" She said smiling and leaving the room, going outside.

Jay followed her until the doorstep when she reached the sidewalk he said "aren't you gonna kiss your husband before you leave?" She looked back at him and sent a kiss with her hand, he smiled and picked the flying kiss with his hand. She turned around and started to walk, didn't wait to see what he was going to do with that kiss. He smiled and went in the opposite direction for his jog.

It was summer, the sky was clear and the sun wasn't being nice with people, Jay went to the park to sit under a tree and cool down a bit. It was a gated community so the place only had a few families. He takes his shirt off and stays there feeling the wind in his body. After a minute or two he heard a funny bark, he opened his eyes and saw a tiny Yorkie barking and wagging his tail at him.

He picked up the dog, looked at the tag with his name, Chewie. "Hey Chewie, did you get lost?" He asked the dog while looking at the park to see if he found anyone looking for the furry pup. Soon he heard a voice calling for Chewie.

" Chewie. Bad dog!" Said the man, looking Jay from head to toe.

"Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry. He gets excited every time he sees a cute guy" the man said smiling and picking Chewie.

"You're very naughty, but you have excellent taste." Chewie whimpers, he laughs and Jay is a little embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm-I'm Bob Wright. I live right over there."

"Hi. Uh, James Waring. I'm house-sitting"

" Oh, I know. Yeah, yeah. For the Colonel. I've seen you around the neighborhood with that Barbie doll. Sister? Friend?

" Uh, she's... wife"

" Ooh. All the good ones are always taken."

" Speaking of the missus, I... I really gotta run."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Hey, uh, you know, my, uh... my partner and I are throwing a barbecue tomorrow at lunch, you guys should come"

"Okay," Jay smiled.

"Yeah, don't forget your wetsuits"

"Okay. Thank you for that. Nice to meet you"

Jay started to run again. It was already 11:00am and the heat was only getting worse.

Hailey was at Hobbs's porch. "Mr. Hobbs?" A curtain moves inside.

" Mr. Hobbs, my name is Hannah Waring. We're house-sitting down the street for my uncle." She checks his mail.

" I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Well, okay. It's alright if you're busy. Maybe another time."

She starts leaving, when she is on the other side of the road she looks back and sees Hobbs looking at her through the curtains.

Hailey is in the kitchen, working on her laptop when she hears the splash sound coming from the yard. She picks up her gun and goes for the sound.

There's someone inside the pool, she looks at the lounger and sees the fanny pack and shoes of her husband. She looks around to see if anyone noticed her with her gun, and thankfully there's anyone else.

"Jayyyymes" she yells at him to make sure he hears cause he's under the water.

Jay comes back at the edge of the pool. "Hey, I'm sorry, I was overheating," he said with short breaths.

"You scared me," she notices that his skin has 50 shades of red "Are you feeling alright? You got sunburnt"

"Yeah, I'm just going to cool down here a bit. Wanna join me?" He asks, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"I think I'm just going to stay here in the shadows, making sure you don't pass out." She said as she reached the sun lounger. She picked up his funny pack and put on top of his clothes that were dropped on the floor. Then she realizes.

"James honey" he looks at her "please tell me that you're not naked in there," she asks him in a serious tone.

Jay smiles biting his lower lip "I guess you going to have to come here to find out" and gives her a laugh.

Hailey looks at the sky silently asking for strength to endure this operation. She took a breath and started to walk back inside the house, a minute later she came back with a towel and her laptop.

Jay was floating in the pool, wearing his boxer's briefs. She looked at the sky and quietly said thank you. She came back to the lounge and started to work on the laptop.

"Are you hungry yet?" Jay asked after a few minutes, grabbing the towel on her feet, he was dripping water everywhere, almost naked in front of her. She closed the laptop and put on the side, protecting it from the water. "huh?" she asked, trying to focus on his eyes.

"lunch, are you hungry?" he asked again with the towel in his hip. "Yeah, sure," she said looking at the floor. "ok, I'm going to put some dry clothes on, and make us some sandwiches, brb" "thanks" she replied.

"So, did you get anything good from Hobbs?" Jay asked Hailey, giving her a sandwich and made room for him on the edge of the lounge.

"Nope, nada," she said frustrated.

"hm" he said, "maybe you're not his type." He said, trying to lift her spirit. "Bob invited us for a barbecue tomorrow. I'm definitely his type." He said grinning at her.

She took her eyes from the food and looked at him "hmm, maybe you should give Hobbs a chance then" she smiled.

"Ok, I will, but let's see how things go with Brett and Polina today, and Brob tomorrow."

"Did you use something on your shoulder? It's not looking good right now" Hailey asked.

"Nope, I didn't find any sunscreen in the bathroom" He said

"I have some aloe vera lotion in my drawer. Could you pick up in the room while I clean this up?" She said grabbing the plates and the rest of their stuff. "Sure," he said going inside.

Jay came back to the living room with her lotion in his hands, he gave it to her and she said "thanks, seat here" she said pointing to the floor. Hailey was seated at the coffee table with Jay between her legs.

She put some lotion in her hands and started to work on his shoulders, at the first contact Jay flinched.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope, is just cold, keep going" Hailey slowly rubbed the lotion from his shoulders to his neck, when she reached the hem of his hair she noticed he was having goosebumps. "That's enough I think," she said ending the torture. "Just turn around, let me put some on your face," she said. He turned to her and closed his eyes "You know, I can get used to this life" Jay said, eyes still closed.

"Which life? Suburbs, dogs, kids running around? Or me rubbing you" she said laughing, he gave her a sided eye, when he was opening his mouth to reply they heard the front window shattering, they dive behind the couch. Jay takes a look through the hole in the window, gun raised to cover his face. A little boy outside gasps and runs.

"MOMMMMM"

"I guess someone is going to need therapy" Jay said, helping Hailey to get up. "Great," Hailey said.

"We have a few hours till dinner, what do you want to do?" Jay asked.

"I think I'll go to the bedroom, this fairy tale is giving me a headache. " Hailey said in a bad mood.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jay asked, trying to figure out what happened.

Hailey didn't answer, just disappeared in their room.

Jay went to the kitchen and made some coffee, a few minutes after he knocked on the door. Silence. He opened the door and saw Hailey sleeping hugging a pillow. He put the mug on the table and tried again. "Hey, do you want some Advil?"

"Nope, thanks" she said with a sad voice.

"I don't want to see you like that, can we talk, please?" He was whispering.

She opened her eyes, she couldn't say no to him. She grabbed her pillow and leaned on the headboard. Her pillow was her protection, her fort.

"Ok" she said.

"What's going on?" He asked. "We were laughing…"

She took a deep breath, "All this I guess…" she said "this is not real, I'm used to people shooting at us. We spend our day seeing the worst of this city. We don't have holidays or weekends, we just go home to sleep off the bad things that we see every day"

"Ok," Jay said. "this" he said, opening his arms. "This is my dream op, no one is trying to kill us, we are in a great house, I don't have to watch you getting in dangerous places, with untrustworthy people. I'm here to watch your back, and I know you'll watch mine."

"I know, and I agree. But this life, it doesn't belong to us. We can't live in the suburbs and have a family to go home at the end of the day" she said looking at her hands.

"I know, that's why I'm getting the best of. Could not ask for a better wife" He said grinning at her.

"I just… I hope that when we are done with this" she said making the same movement with her arms that Jay made, "I hope that …that people shooting at us will be enough for me, for us"

Jay touched her hands and pulled her for a hug, "we're good Hails, we'll always be good" he whispered in her ears. They stay that way, legs crossed, embraced, heads against their necks, until the 5:00PM alarm sound on their phones.

It was dinner time and Hailey was going to do like Jay said, get the best of the situation. They could never have this life in their real lives, she would enjoy this undercover op while they had the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Polina and Brett! =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming please! This is my first multi-chapter story =D
> 
> Someone asked why Hailey freak out with the life they are having right now. The reason I write they can't have this life is: They work in an elite force. Both of them dated colleagues and they know that things are not simple. Remember Jules? Left kids and husband. Alvin too. In one episode Ruzek's dad tells him that, the day Adam was born, he decided that he was going to be on patrol for the rest of his life. Because he wanted to be in Adam's life. Remember the talk that Trudy gave to Hailey when she was going to break up with Adam? If he's the one, fight for it, but that means one of them, will have to leave intelligence. So, Hailey and Jay realize the place they are and both know the choices they have to make.
> 
> Again, English's not my first language. Sorry for the mistakes :D
> 
> These characters belong to Dick Wolf! The story is based on Neighborhood Watch from NCIS LA.
> 
> Hailey dress: https://bestofcomicbooks.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Tracy-Spiridakos-hot-thigh.jpg
> 
> I never saw Tracy so beautiful.

"Honeeeeyy, let's go, it's the time!" Jay was sitting on the couch zapping through the channels. "Just a minute," Hailey yelled back.

"Jay, could you help me with this dress clasp, I think it's stuck in the fabric," she said coming from the room and showing her naked back. Hailey was in a black short dress with sequin flowers.

"Ok... Sure…" Jay said, trying to fix the clasp. Hailey was holding her hair up when she felt Jay's hand land on her hip. "Hold on," he said while he zipped up the dress. "Done," he said whispering in her ear. She let go of the hair and turned around to face him, trying to avoid the goosebumps. She failed. He was looking at her with mischievous eyes, biting his lower lip. She started to feel really hot. "That's for waking me UP today," he said, "let's go, we are getting late" and started to leave. Hailey stood there, trying to remember. Until she did. "Son of a bitch" she whispered smiling. She grabbed her handbag, keys, and went for the door.

Jay was waiting on the sidewalk, checking his phone. Informing the team, they were moving to Brett Turner's house.

"Excuse me." A woman approached.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me why you pointed a gun at my son today?" It was Mrs. Felton who lived a few houses away.

Hailey laughs. Coming from the porch.

"Excuse me. You have some nerve accusing my husband of something like that. Now, I don't mean to imply that your son has a wild imagination, but he may have been chasing some very scary cowboys and Indians with his slingshot when he shattered our front window.

"Cody, is this true?" Mrs. Felton asked.

"Cody?" Hailey looked at him.

"Cody." Jay is also looking.

The boy kind of says yes with his head looking at his shoes. Mrs. Felton chuckles.

"I'm sorry. I'll write you a check. He said there was a gun." She said looking embarrassed.

"Gaslighter for the barbeque. I was grilling up some burgers." Jay lied.

Hailey puts her head on his shoulder, "Mmmm."

Mrs. Felton goes away talking with her son "You are so grounded…"

"You're so beautiful," Jay said smiling at her, he picks her hand and they finally started to walk"

"You're not so bad yourself," Hailey said while walking with their hands intertwined. Jay was wearing dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve Henley. She loved it when he pushed the sleeve up to his elbow.

Later…

Hailey is in the kitchen with Polina. "You sure you don't need any help?"

"No, it's all good. A couple more minutes, and we'll be ready to eat." Polina smiled.

"Okay."

"Go have a drink, relax."

"My mojitos are the best. The trick is to muddle the mint before you add the rum." Brett said smiling. "Sweetheart?" he looked at Polina.

"Cheers to new friends and neighbors."

"Cheers." Jay and Hailey raised their glasses.

" Mmm, ooh." Hailey coughs

"Hope it's not too strong," Polina said.

"No." Jay smiled back.

Hailey laughs. That mojito was burning her from the inside. Things were going to get dangerously happy soon.

"So, tell me, how did you two first meet?" Polina asked.

"That's a cliché story. We met at work." Hailey said.

"It was." Jay agreed.

"I was from another branch, I was helping as a consultant," Hailey said.

"Mmm, so who made the first move?" Brett asked this time.

"Actually, our boss partnered us up in a job," Jay said.

"Mm-hmm." Hailey agreed.

"Oh." Polina sounded surprised.

"But his heart was in maintenance at the time," Hailey said in a sad way.

"I was just working my inner demons," Jay said surprise with Hailey. Were they really talking about themselves?"

"Right," Brett said, trying not to push the sensitive topic.

"So I started to date another coworker…" Hailey said looking at the floor. Mojitos were her weakness, she couldn't control her mouth anymore.

Polina laughs softly.

"But...I knew I could trust him the moment I saw him," Hailey said looking into his eyes.

"Here's a million-dollar question. Do you remember the moment you fell in love?" Brett asked.

Jay looks at Hailey in the eyes.

Hailey smiles, there was no come back after that.

"Oh, you guys are too cute" Polina's is smiling at them.

"Mostly her" Jay is still locked in her eyes.

"So when did you first know she was the one?" Brett asked again.

The timer dings.

"Oh, thank you for that. Saved by the bell" Jay exhaled.

"Honey, why don't you take Hanah into the dining room?" Polina asked and blinked at Brett.

"Of course." Brett put a hand in Hailey's back and showed her the way. Jay and Hailey looked at each other.

"James, maybe you can give me a hand with the food?"

Hailey and Brett walk side by side. "What's that perfume you're wearing?" Brett asked.

"It's my favorite Chanel." Hailey answered smiling, "So, Brett, what you do for work…"

In the kitchen, Jay clears his throat when he spots Polina leaned forwards to take the food out of the oven.

"All right," Jay says, looking at the other side.

Brett and Hailey are sitting at the table; the man plays with the woman's hand.

"You've never played an instrument before?" Brett asked.

"No."

"You have great hands for it."

"Thank you."

Polina and Jay join them in the room.

"Who needs another cocktail?" Polina has a cheerful tone.

"Uh, I'm okay, actually," Hailey said, trying to stay sober.

"It's not like you're driving. Sweetie, we need another round."

"How about a red from the cellar," Brett says leaving the room.

"Mmm. I'll get the glasses." Polina leaves them too.

Jay and Haley stay alone.

"I can't get a read on them," Hailey says quietly to Jay.

"I can tell you one thing-that Polina's got a fantastic taste because she really wants a piece of your hubby."

"Yeah, well, if my hubby weren't so self-absorbed, he would've noticed Brett's hands all over me. Did you see the shoulder-rubbing with the hand thing?"

They start hastily to search the room.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Jay asked her.

"No, I'm just saying that they're trying to throw us off our game."

Jay stops dead, staring at Hailey.

"Why are you staring at me? We're supposed to be married. Husbands don't stare at their wives." Hailey said, getting nervous.

"Just trying to figure out where you hid your gun."

"Can you do it without staring?"

"You are carrying, right?" He was serious.

"Of course I am..." She says lifting her handbag.

Jay closed quietly the drawer and pulled her close, one arm around her waist, the other was playing with her hair.

"You really think one of them is the dealer?" He whispered.

"Well, they are pushing the booze and asking us a whole lot of personal questions."

"That's true, and every time we ask them something, they do change the subject."

"Exactly"

"So… how we'll do this" He whispered looking into her eyes.

They hear Brett on his way back.

"I guarantee you will love this wine," Brett says.

Hailey moves quickly and kisses Jay. It was just a peck, nothing romantic or full passion. Just to keep the story going. She said to herself.

"Oh. Brett, we've got a couple of lovebirds in here." Polina was back too.

"That's the spirit." Brett was happy.

Hailey has a nervous chuckling. What the hell was going in there.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. It must've been the cocktail." Hailey said blushing.

"Ah, you're a lucky man, James. She's a real live one."

"Yeah, no, my, uh, Uncle Voight definitely warned me about her…"

The diner is going on.

"A little top up?" Polina was with the bottle.

"Oh, no, no. Otherwise, I'll never make it home."

Polina chuckles softly.

" That's the point."

A phone is ringing.

"That's my phone. I better get that." Hailey said.

Brett grabs her arm, forcing her to sit down again.

"You know, if it's important, they'll leave a message."

Ringing continues. Jay is starting to get anxious.

"So, James, tell me about your work. You're an architect right. Must have steady hands to draw…" She said in a sexy way.

"You think?" These days we just let the computer do their magic. But what is exciting is you and Brett. How did he propose?"

"Oh, yeah," Hailey said, looking at them.

" Yeah, I almost forgot." Brett got up.

He goes to the counter and takes a Saber. Jay and Hailey grab their knives on the table. Hailey took a deep breath.

In a fast move, Brett opens the bottle of champagne!

"A little trick I learned down in Costa Rica," Brett says, proud of himself.

Polina claps her hands.

"He's been practicing for weeks. Save the champagne for dessert, sweetie. Let's give them the grand tour." Polina is proud too.

"Lead the way, honey."

They all follow Polina. Hayley stops to pick her handbag.

"Don't be silly honey, you won't need this" Polina stops her.

"Let's start with the basement, darling," Brett says to Polina.

They are going down the stairs to the basement when Jay's phone buzzes.

"Brett's got more tools than Home Depot. I swear he would just spend his whole weekend down there if I'd let him."

"Boys and their toys," Hailey said with a smile.

" Mmm." Polina agrees.

Jay can't open his message, Brett pushes him forward.

"After you," Brett says.

"Come on, guys," Polina calls them.

"It started out as a wine cellar, and then I decided just to go all out."

"It's totally soundproof, which is important in this neighborhood if you know what I mean." Jay looks at Hailey.

"You two wait right here. I've got a surprise for you." Brett and Polina enter the room.

They wait in the dark in the stairs.

"Honey." Jay shows a message from Voight to Hailey.

[911 receive a call, Serena Miller is dead, be careful]

Hailey goes for her weapon and remembers she left upstairs.

"Don't worry, stay behind me. They were with us for the last couple of hours. I don't think it's them" Jay says putting his gun behind him.

"I'm not sure, this is all too weird." Hailey stayed on his side.

"Hey lovebirds! We're ready when you are" They hear Polina's voice.

" Go," Hailey says.

They step forwards and open the doors – just when Brett puts the red neon lights on.

"CPD! Raise your...hands." Jay says with his gun in hand.

Brett and Polina are ready…for love! The place looks like Christian Grey's dungeon. Polina is in a black latex swimsuit, holding a whip with her mouth. Brett has a leather collar in his neck. The leash is in Polina's hands.

"Oh..." Hailey is shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry, this took longer than I thought. Reviews are really nice and made my day! Thank you!

"Role-playing. Huh? Attaboy" Brett is hyped.

Polina growls lustily.

"I was thinking we..."

"Quiet. I don't want to know what you were thinking." Hailey says.

"Actually, I would like to know what you were thinking. I mean, mostly out of professional curiosity." Jay says hiding his gun on his back.

"So, does this mean we're being charged with something?" Polina asks grinning.

"Get that smile off your face," Hailey says looking at Polina.

Polina faces change, she's getting serious. She looks at a very confused Brett.

"Oh crap. Brett, why does it look like they don't have a clue what's going on?" Polina dropped the whip and was pulling Brett's leash to her.

"Honey, I swear I asked him! And he said sure!" Polina and Hailey looked at Jay.

"Excuse me?" He said, feeling all eyes on him. He looked back at Hailey and said "I did NOT agree to this"

"Yes, you did! I asked you if you and your wife liked spicy dinners!"

Jay looked at Brett, his brows were up. He could not believe the situation they were in. Jay and Hailey were looking at the couple in front, they clearly needed friends.

After a few seconds in silence Brett looked at Polina, "But honey, they even had Pampas grass on the porch!"

"That's not our house!" Hailey said laughing.

"Guys, I'm sorry, this is a huge misunderstanding. Can we all forget what happened here? Let's make a deal, you guys forget us and this night and I gave you the contact in Sex Club downtown. Huh. You're not going to believe the things they do there!" Jay said winking at Polina.

Hailey went to the stairs.

"Listen, Brett, you do some good work. I mean, this is some fine, fine, fine craftsmanship. As much as I would like to stay, 'cause I really would like to...stay. I see you."

"JAYY"

"It's a pet name."

"Wait, aren't you going to handcuff us or something?" Polina is sad.

"JAYY"

"I have to go"

Polina sighs with despair.

Jay and Hailey leave the house.

"Okay, we need to talk about that."

"You think? Who has a sex dungeon in their house?"

"Seriously? I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the kiss."

"The cover kiss?"

"That's an interesting tactic for a cover."

"It worked, didn't it?" She grinned at him, showing her dimple.

" Yeah, well..."

"Actually, what I want to know is how you were two seconds away from being Polina's whipping boy."

"I can think of a worse way to spend a Saturday evening… What?!" Hailey was discovering a new Jay in this cover op. He was always so serious in the bullpen.

They could see the lights in Serena Miller's house. When they reached the place, a few neighbors were outside the security line looking. Jay put his hand on Hailey's shoulder.

Intelligence was on the scene taking some statements.

"Excuse me, sir, do you mind talking with us a little bit?" Atwater asked.

"Mam, could you come with me for a bit?" Vanessa put her hand on Hailey's shoulders.

"Sure," they said at the same time.

Jay stayed with Atwater while Vanessa took Hailey to the other side. When they reached a patrol car, Vanessa opened the back door and asked Hailey to sit there.

"How are you?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm ok," Hailey said. "We can cross Polina and Brett as suspects. They have serious communication problems. Couldn't be selling drugs to anyone."

"Ok... Care to elaborate?" Vanessa said looking at her

"Sure, after this is over," Hailey said with a sigh.

"Ok, say no more. And you and Jay, I know this can get messy. Are you guys alright?"

Hailey ignored her question, she didn't want to think about this. So she changed the subject "What happened with Serena?"

" We don't know yet. It appears that she fell down the stairs, maybe someone pushed her.. maybe she was too high.. We're waiting for the coroner."

"Ok... I think I should go, Hannah didn't know her, no reason for talking too much with the police." She said giving her a flat smile and leaving.

Vanessa looked at her, Hailey was her friend, she could see this was affecting her.

"Mrs. Waring," Vanessa said loud and Hailey turns around. "If you remember something, or just want to talk, here's my card," She said putting one hand in her arm and leaving.

Hailey looked around searching for Jay. He was in the same place she left him. Still talking with Atwater. She decides to wait, they should be finishing soon. Looking at the scene around her, she started to think about how she never wanted this life. Maybe it was because of her childhood, her parents didn't have a happy marriage. At least not in her opinion, growing up with an aggressive father wasn't fun. She didn't expect a prince charming saving her, maybe she did expect, but he didn't save her from her life. She saved herself. Trudy showed her that she didn't need the help of other men, she was enough. That's why she decided to become a cop. And since all she wanted was to do her job well done. Help people. And maybe fall in love. And it was possible, she had that with Garret until Booth ended the plan. Now, after all the beating, kidnaps, and horrors she went through, life in the suburbs with kids, dogs, and a husband didn't seem so unreal. She didn't expect to like this.

"a penny for your thoughts" Jay appeared linking his arm with hers. She was looking down, lost in her thoughts. She raised her head and gave him a small smile. " Let's go home," he said, walking to the house.

"So, I didn't know you were in a sex club" Hailey drops, "I thought they only accepted couples," She said giving him the side-eye.

"I'm not," he said looking at her.

"I went there once," He explained.

"Hum, I feel like I'm discovering a new partner in this op" Hailey said smiling looking at him quickly.

"We were undercover, that's how I ended up there" He didn't want to give her a wrong impression. He was not that guy. Was? If he was, he was not anymore.

"We?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Lindsay and I," He said looking at the path they were doing.

"Hum"

Hailey walked a few more steps in silence. But she was really curious, Jay didn't talk about Lindsay, all the info she had she got it with the rest of the team.

"Were you guys dating yet?" She asked.

"No, we started a couple of months after I guess"

"huh, assignment of the year" Hailey smiled at him.

"I thought that at first, but after 5 hours, I was done"

"5 HOURS?!" Hailey stopped walking.

"Poor Lindsay," Hailey said.

"Poor Jay" He replied.

Hailey laugh, she felt bad for Lindsay, she didn't think she would handle herself watching people having sex with Jay by her side.

"I'm sure it was hard on both of you," She said, agreeing with him.

"Hard, being the keyword" He laughed.

"And nothing happened?" Hailey asked.

They reached the porch, Hailey didn't think he would answer, he already talked more than she expected to. So she opened the door, dropped the keys in the bowl, and threw herself on the couch. She heard Jay closing the door and soon he was seated on the couch too. She took off her heels and sighed. Jay rests his feet on the coffee table.

"Lindsay and I, we always had an attraction, we were always bantering each other. But Voight didn't accept "in-house" relationships. And Lindsay was like a daughter to him. We were in Intelligence for only 2 years. I didn't want to risk my job, neither did her. So, no, nothing happened." Jay was feeling good sharing this with Hailey.

"Hum, and when did things change?"Hailey asked him, looking in the eyes this time.

"I guess it was all at the same time, the FBI came, offered Lindsay a job in a force task here in Chicago, then Burgess got shot, she and Adam were engaged at the time, Hank offered her Lindsay place in intelligence."

"So Lindsay had been working with the FBI for all this time?" Hailey was trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind.

"No, when she left the unit, our path was clear, but she didn't like the way the FBI works. Soon she gave up and asked her spot back to Hank."

"What about Kim?" Hailey asked.

"She declined the offer; Sean took really hard when she got hurt. He was feeling guilty, she chose to stay with him on patrol."

"But Adam was in Intelligence, I thought she wanted too"

"I guess she did, she had already lost a spot to Kevin when they were on patrol because she was dating Adam and Hank didn't approve, after she got shot Hank changed his mind about relationships and offered again."

"Her partner needed her more than she needed Adam…" Hailey said almost in a whisper…

"Love makes you make strange decisions, not always who is watching understands," Jay said.

"Love?" Hailey looked at him.

"Partnerships can be tricky, we spend more time with our partner than our family. We know all the good and the bad, the bullets, it's tough not to fall." Jay looked into her blues eyes.

"What are you saying?" Hailey's heart was beating like a hummingbird wing. That's not the course this conversation should go.

"I think Burgess loved Sean at the time, she probably didn't know, but eventually she ended the engagement with Adam," Jay explained.

"Do you think she cheated Adam?"

"I don't think so, I guess it sometimes takes a while to understand your feelings" Jay looked at his hand.

"I guess I can agree with that," Hailey said, trying to capture his look again. "So, what happened to him?"

"He was shot." Hailey's eyes were cringing.

"He died?!"

"No, but he had to retire, and end up leaving the state, then Antonio left the unit to work with Cook County State's Attorney's Office. And THAT'S how we finally get Kim in Intelligence!" He says smiling.

Hailey was smiling at him. "Thank you for sharing this with me, she's a badass. Wait… That's the guy whose sister was found frozen in the lake?"

"Yeah"

"Wow…" Hailey was looking at the floor, thinking about Kim's life.

"So, if there's anything else you want to know, ask now, cause I think I'm getting sober again" Jay laughed.

Hailey smiled, she knew that he wasn't drunk, but she wasn't going to lose the opportunity.

"Well, there's a lot I want to know…"

"I'm an open book…" Jay smiled.

"What happened to you and Lindsay, if you don't mind me asking" Hailey tuck her legs under her and turn to Jay, trying to get a comfy position since she was still in a short dress.

Jay sighs and gets up.

"I don't. I guess. But there's no way I'm doing without Tequila. Join me?" He went for the bottle and glasses.

"Sure"

"So, after Lindsay left with the task force, we dated, but when she came back things got weird. I wanted to come clean with Voight, but she didn't, she said that things were different with her, because she was a woman, and she didn't want to jeopardize her career. We ended things. Sometime after that, we lost Nadia in a gruesome way. When we found Nadia, she was in a really bad place, Lindsay helped her. Hank gave her a job in Intelligence and she was studying to become a cop. When she died Lindsay took really hard, hit the rock bottom, and gave her star to Hank." Jay sighs.

"We weren't together at the time, but I loved her, hurt like hell to see her that way." He took a big gulp of Tequila.

"One day we were on an assignment, and I got kidnapped. Lindsay asked Hank to come back and end up saving me. After that, she was reinstated and we all moved on. Hank asked me to keep an eye on her, and one thing led to another. We became public and were moving together, all well until my wife showed up."

"I'm sorry, who?" Hailey looked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, here we are! Chapter 05! Sorry for the delay! I was going to post yesterday, but my city was hit by a hurricane and we had no power for 25hrs, still no phone service right now. Unfortunately, at least 10 people lost their lives, and thousands lost their homes. 2020 sucks!
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> I do not own these characters.
> 
> If you don't know Billie Eilish, you should check her out. The songs that Hailey sings in this chapter are: When the party's over and Ocean Eyes
> 
> Sorry if it is too long! I hope you enjoy it!

"I'm sorry, who?" Hailey looked at him.

Jay drops his head on the couch and looks at the ceiling. He is getting anxious, he didn't want to have secrets with her, and this is the best way to get it all out of the chest. But some ghosts were hard to bring back.

"When I got back to the US, I wasn't in a good place, my mother died not long after that and I was lost. I made some bad decisions. I met Abby in the Rangers, and we ended up marrying in Vegas. We were drunk and lonely. We file for divorce the next day. But turnouts she didn't sign the papers."

"Did Lindsay know? About Abby… "

"No…"

"Why?

"I'm not proud of a lot of things I did back then. And I thought I was divorced. I didn't want to open that box."

"hum" Hailey didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, Abby tracked me down and showed up at the precinct one day. Lindsay saw her and I explained who she was. Turns out Abby didn't sign the papers, she said she loved me. My head was a mess. And I blew it. I sent Abby back to her home, and moved out of Lindsay's home."

"You broke up with Lindsay?"

"Yeah, she tried to help me. But I didn't let anyone in" he took another gulp. Next thing I know you show up and she went to New York."

"Did you guys talk about it after?"

"A few times, but we never actually talked about my problems, my PTSD. Her mom was always dropping bombs on her life. I just wanted to be there for her. Didn't want to bring more stuff you know?"

"I do"

"I'm sorry for you guys."

"I don't think we would be together if she was still here"

"Why not?" She raised her brows.

"Because the reason I can talk about it now is sitting in front of me" Jay smiled at her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You threaten me into therapy" He smiled at her. "Lindsay didn't believe in therapy either. And we didn't talk about my problems, there's no way a relationship could stand like that."

"Well, I'm sorry for you guys, but I'm not sorry for threatening you. I'm glad it worked, it brought us here."

"It did" Jay was locking his eyes on hers. "I never thank you for that"

"Good thing you still have time." Hayley is smiling.

Jay smiled back, and looked at the clock, it was almost 02:00 am. "I think we should go to bed, it's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow," He said getting up and offering his arms to pull her up.

Hailey accepted the offer and lifted it on her feet. He didn't let go of her hand, and she looked at him to understand. His eyes were dark green, she could see that he was trying to say something. But the way he was looking at her made her feel like she's the only woman in the universe. After a few seconds Hailey started to believe that, maybe, he was really drunk.

"Jay" Hailey whispered his name.

"Hailey" he whispered too.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She smiled at him.

Jay looked deeper into her eyes, released her hands, and slowly held her neck with one hand, while the other touched her cheek. He started to approach her face and Hailey started to feel her legs weaken. If he kissed her, they were doomed, they would go through the night, and she wouldn't have the willpower to stop him.

Jay continued to approach, and when Hailey thought he was going to kiss her, he sighed in her ear and whispered "I wish one day you will be dressed like this for me, and I will have the pleasure of undressing you."

She could feel his breath on her neck, and the goosebumps that came with that. She closed her eyes and tried to be strong. Until she felt his lips on her neck. And the heat of the kiss set her on fire.

"Jay" her voice trembled, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down, "we should go to bed".

She opened her eyes and he was gone. Slowly she let out the air she was holding. What the hell just happened?! She put the tequila bottle in the cabinet, and the glasses inside the sink. Took a deep breath and headed for their room. When she pushed the door Jay was already lying on his stomach, hugged on the pillow. His clothes were on top of the chair and the sheets were covering up to his hip, showing his bareback. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. In the bathroom she changed her clothes, after what he said to her, she couldn't ask him to help with the dress again. Well, she could, but it wouldn't just be the dress that would be taken off. And that's not how she wanted to go with him. It was, but they had to wake up early, and she needed to sleep. She took off her makeup and put on a big t-shirt. Shut the lights off and sit on the bed, put her phone to charge, set up the alarm, and remember to send a text to Vanessa.

[Morning! I need a favor, I don't have anything to wear at the barbecue today! Could you send me something?]

After that, she finally let herself under the sheets and slept.

It felt like she just closed her eyes when she woke with the mattress moving, she stayed with her eyes closed waiting for Jay to get up, but after a few seconds, she heard him whimper. She opened her eyes and saw him in a nightmare.

"Jay?" She tried.

"Jay, it's me, please wake up, you're in a bad dream…" She could see the tears dropping, she needed to do something.

Hailey touched his arm and started to make circles trying to bring him back to reality. She was cuddling him, one hand in his arm and the other in his hair.

"Jay, please wake up. I'm here with you" suddenly she felt her arm being pulled and she rolled over him.

"JAY" she almost screams, she ended up on top of him. Afraid of what he was going to do she grappled him. Her legs were blocking his legs, and her arms were holding his arms. He was stuck.

"Hailey" She heard his voice, his eyes were in shock, trying to understand what was going on.

"Hey, you were having a nightmare, you ok? She asked him.

"Yeah, did I hurt you?" He asked, looking at her.

"Of course not"

"You can let me go then," he said.

"Sure," she said, realizing the position she was in. She gets off him and sits on her side of the bed. She saw his hands coming to his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really, it's been a while since I didn't have them. I guess our talk earlier woke the ghosts." He sighs. "You sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm sure," She said, touching his hand and squeezing. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that could happen"

"Don't worry about it" he said, getting up and going to the bathroom. "My head is killing me, I'm going to get an Advil."

"Ok," She said, looking at his body only in boxer briefs. Hailey laid her head on the headboard and picked up her phone, it was nearly 05:00 am, she pushed her alarm to 10:30 am and put it back on the nightstand. She closed her eyes just for a second and felt Jay sitting on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were tired, the nightmare drained his energy. She opened her arms to him, and he looked back at her, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Come, I'll chase the ghosts away," She said smiling at him. He made a "pff" sound and gave her a shy smile.

"Promise?" He said getting under the sheets, and hugging her, using her stomach, has a pillow.

"Promise," She said caressing his hair. After a few minutes, she could feel him relaxing on her and she slowly changed for a more comfortable position, her head reaching the pillows this time.

Jay woke up with the sound of the alarm. He could feel her body heat above him, he cuddled her sometime after they slept. Their legs were intertwined, and he was hugging her, her head was under his chin. He opened his eyes and sighed. He felt her moving like she was going away from him and he tensed.

"Shh... Don't you dare to move right now" he said. Hailey chuckled.

"Just let me pick up the phone," She said with a sleepy voice.

"No… it'll stop in a few seconds," Jay said, still holding her. "Let me have you for a few minutes"

"Ok," She said and felt her eyes go back to sleep. Jay felt her body relax and smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

After the talk he had with Kevin yesterday, he knew that today was probably their last day in this house. After Serena's death, they only had more 2 suspects, Brob and Hobbs, they were going to Brob's house today, and the team would be waiting nearby. If they didn't found anything on Brob, the team would move to Hobbs.

He looked at the blond mess of hair that was laying in his chest and he sighed. He knows they share the same feeling and he is sure that she is scared of the fact that they worked together. No relationship has ever worked in the unit, they don't have any good examples, but he was so in love with her that he'll be whatever she needs him to be. He just didn't want to lose her. But after this assignment, he wants to be near her all the time, how is he supposed to sleep alone after this?!

Slowly he descends until her ear and softly tells her that he's going to shower. He heard a moan of a complaint and kissed her cheek. He got off the bed and went for the bathroom when Hailey heard the sound of the door closing she opened her eyes and exhaled the air of her lungs, turned on her back and stretched her body. How on earth was she supposed to sleep in a bed without him now?

She got up, made the bed, and checked her phone to see if Vanessa replied.

[Sure thing, you're gonna loooove it! xoxo]

Maybe I should have asked Kim for help, she thought to herself. She picked her phone and texted Vanessa again.

[Should I be worried?] The reply came after a few seconds.

[Of course, not, is already on your doorstep. Enjoy! ;D]

Hailey got up, went to the porch, and quickly grabbed the package since she was still wearing only a shirt. She closed the door and went back to their room, put the package on top of the bed, and started to open. Inside there was a bottle of sunscreen and 3 small linen bags. Hailey opened the first one and it was her brown strappy sandal heels and a shoulder bag, the second one was a beautiful navy floral - patterned romper, probably from Vanessa. And the last one was the bathing suit; it was a black top and black bottom bikini. It was really cute, it had some straps at the edge of the top and bottom and Hailey picked up with both hands trying to understand how it would look. Jay was getting out of the bathroom at that moment and stopped to look at the scene.

"It's everything okay?" He said.

"Yep" She jumped at his voice, putting the bikini back in the bag.

"Is that your bathing suit?" He said, raising his browns and slowly approaching her.

"Yes.."

"Can I see it?"

"Maybe… If you get lucky…" She winked at him.

Jay didn't stop walking towards her and she started to get anxious again. She needed to change the subject.

"We should put some aloe vera in your shoulders, and before we leave, remember to put some sunscreen." She said showing the bottle.

He stopped, gave the bottle a look, and then looked back at her. He didn't lose the smile on his face, and Hailey's heart was already beating fast.

"What?!" She said.

"Nothing," He said, still smiling. Hailey took a deep breath.

"Get your ass in the bed," She said going for the drawer.

"Bossy… I like it..." He said as he passed through her and lay on his stomach.

Hailey just rolled her eyes. She picks up the lotion and climbs on top of him, she gently rubbed the lotion on his back. His eyes were closed and he seemed happy, much different from the expression of the middle of the night. When she finished, she came up to his neck and kissed him. "Makes us some breakfast?" she said. She is having trouble staying away from him. And they need to work their "thing". But now they need to work to find the dealer. She got off him, grabbed the linen bags, put inside her drawer, and went to the bedroom.

Jay stayed in the bed reliving the moment until he got up and went for the kitchen to make some coffee. He texted the unit to see if they had any news about Serena. While he waited, he decided to make a nice breakfast for them.

Hailey gets out of the bedroom and smells the coffee, as she got in the kitchen she saw the table set with coffee with eggs bacon hash browns and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Wow," She said.

"How many hours did I lose in the shower?"

"I know how to manage time!" He said looking at her.

"Did you just cook all this by yourself?" She asks in disbelief.

"I have lived by myself for more than a decade you know…" Jay replied.

She looked back at him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just surprised" She smiles at him.

"Well, it's not always, but I know how to cook, I just need inspiration" He winked at her while pulling one chair for her.

While they were eating he updated her about the case. Ruzek replied to his text informing that Serena was high that night, and had a bruise on her arm. It's possible that she was pushed off the stairs.

"So it ends tonight," Hailey said looking at his eyes.

"It seems so…It will be hard to find such a perfect husband, you know…"

"A God's gift to women" Hailey teased him.

"That's you saying…" He is staring at her again.

"Ugh, I hate you," Hailey said getting up and throwing at him a napkin.

"No, you don't," Jay said smiling at her. "You don't hate me," He said, still looking at her.

Hailey rolled her eyes and smile at him, she put her dish in the sink said:

"I'm going to clean this and after I'm going to pack my things ok?"

"Ok, I'll pack mine now then," He said, making a sad face and leaving.

Hailey styled her hair in a high bun, opened her Spotify, and put Billie Eilish to play on her ear pods. When she got into "cleaning mode" she started to sing along the songs. Jay was in the living room searching for his stuff when he heard her voice singing.

Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own

I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that

I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that

He smiled watching her, she never sang in front of him. It was lovely. And that's not a word that he usually uses to describe her. She is fearless, loyal, badass, beautiful, but he never saw this side of her. He leaves the room before she sees him.

When he's packed, he moves back to the living room, he was going to turn the TV on but decided to stay there listening to her sing. After a few minutes, she started to sing a song that made him realize how much in love he was with her, and how he could not wait another minute to kiss her.

I've been watching you for some time

Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes

Burning cities and napalm skies

Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes

Your ocean eyes

No fair

You really know how to make me cry

When you give me those ocean eyes

I'm scared

I've never fallen from quite this high

Falling into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes

I've been walking through a world gone blind

Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind

Careful creature made friends with time

You left her lonely with a diamond mind

And those ocean eyes

Hailey was entertained with the song she was singing, the volume was high, that's how she gets in the spirit. After she discovered Billie Eilish she got a little bit obsessed, she related to some songs, and it felt good to sing those songs. Especially because she didn't have the guts to express her feelings for her partner. After a few songs, she got the sensation of being observed, when she turned around she found Jay looking at her from the door. She jumped a little.

"Stop being creepy!" She said.

"I'm sorry," He said, raising his hands. "But I couldn't miss the show"

"Shut up," She said blushing and trying to pass by the door. He stopped her grabbing her waist and pulling her close.

"C'mon, no need to be aggressive with me." He said looking in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm a little stressed, I'm overthinking this barbecue. This cannot go wrong."

"It won't," he said, and somehow she believed him.

"But if you're feeling stressed I know a few things that might help, might take you to mind off things," He said with a husky voice, his eyes were piercing hers, his nose barreling touching hers."

Hailey took a deep breath and threw the towel. She was a winner, she resisted three days living with him! Right?!

"Please," She said in a small voice. Jay looked at her, for a moment he thought he was pushing too much again, and he was about to loosen the grip when he heard:

"Please help me," She said looking at him, and then at his mouth.

His brain exploded for a minute, he looked at her trying to confirm what she said. And that's when her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot hot hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Chapter 06 it's here! I'm sorry for the delay, but I didn't think that this story would have so many chapters. Again this is my first multi-chapter story, and English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, or songs that appear in this chapter.
> 
> I suggest that you play the songs as they appear in the story:
> 
> Like a Prayer - Madonna
> 
> If I Lose Myself - OneRepublic
> 
> Burn it Down - Awolnation
> 
> Stupid Love - Lady Gaga
> 
> Important - THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M

He kissed her slowly, discovering her lips. As he felt her hands gripping in his hair he deepened the kiss, stopping only to give her small kisses at the edge of her lips, and sulking her neck. When a moan escapes from her, he grabs her thighs and lifts her, pinning her on the wall. Hailey smiles when her back hits the wall, she's staring at his green eyes, and her hands are wandering in his chest, she kisses him deeper and sulks his lower lip until she hears him moan. When she let it go his lips were deep red. She's pulling his shirt off when they hear the bell door. They look at each other, but none knows who is on the other side. Jay sighs and puts her down, they go to the door and look in the peephole. It's Adam. Hailey opened the door.

"Hello! Mrs. Waring, I suppose? I'm Adam, the pool guy." He said smiling at her. He was wearing a tank top and shorts, with sunglasses on the head. Hailey chuckled at the sight.

"Of course you are," Jay said showing up and giving him a side-eye.

Adam looked from Hailey to Jay, they were breathing fast, their lips were swollen and Haley had a red mark on her neck. Adam smirk.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something. Can I come in?" He said entering the house. Still smirking.

Hailey looked at Jay and closed the door.

"So, how's married life treating you?" He asked looking at them, never losing the smirk.

"How can we help you?" Jay asked, not in the mood.

"We texted you, but I guess you were busy and didn't get the message." He said getting serious. Jay and Hailey look at each other feeling guilty.

"Voight wanted eyes in the barbecue, so I brought cameras." He said reaching the backpack.

"I need you two to get ready so I can place them and check the video," He said, putting the equipment on the table.

"You can go first," Hailey said to Jay. He looked at them and left the room.

"You're ok?" Adam asked her.

"Yep, you?"

"I'm good," He said. "You got something here," he said pointing at the place in her neck. Hailey put her hand trying to find what he was talking about until she felt the sore spot. She could feel her face getting blushed at the same time Adam started to laugh.

"Shut up!" She said embarrassed. When he smiled at her she smiled back.

"I'm glad you figured things out," He said to her.

"Actually, you arrived when we were figuring things out," She told him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure it will continue" He smiled at her. When he finishes the sentence Jay shows up, wearing a light green linen shirt, the buttons were opened showing a white tank top underneath and black shorts. Hailey's heart skipped a beat.

"I'll be right back" She said leaving the boys in the room. Adam and Jay glanced at each other, they know she's going to take forever.

They sat on the couch trying to make conversation. Jay never talked with Adam about his relationship with Hailey. Adam still remembers the look on Jay's face when he finds out. He felt weird not being able to talk about it, but Hailey was adamantly about it.

"Don't screw this," Adam said looking at him.

Jay looked at him, understanding the subject.

"Not planning on it," he said.

"I know, but I hope you do have a plan to make this work, she's into you for a long time. You don't get to be reckless anymore."

"I'm not reckless" Jay was getting pissed.

"Dude, c'mon, I'm your friend, I'm not trying to piss you off. But in the last four years you were shot twice, and both times because you were doing something that you shouldn't, do you have any idea what you put us through? What did you put her through? Why do you think we ended up together?!

Jay raised his brows at Adam, what the hell was he talking about?!

"Anyway, I know it's not my place, but the only thing I want here is your happiness. We all know you two belong together. So please, make a plan! Make it work."

Jay looked at Adam and made soft yes with his head. He felt ashamed, he was always jealous about Hailey and Adam, but he knew that Adam always loved Kim, and the fact that she got pregnant this year made him feel even worse. He could not imagine the pain they had been to when she lost the baby.

"You and Kim. How are you?" Jay asked in a quiet voice.

"We're okay," He said in a sad voice. "I don't think we're ever going to be great again, but we're surviving."

"I'm really sorry for you, for her, for not arriving on time that day…" Jay said.

Adam got up and went to pick up the equipment. "We better get ready…" he said to Jay.

After 2 hours Jay and Hailey were walking to Brob's house. Adam stays inside their house to watch their video and audio feed. The rest of the unit was outside the condo waiting for Adam's signal to get in.

The music was getting louder as they approached the house. They could see some cars parked on the street.

"Ready?" Jay asked looking at Hailey.

"Yep," she smiled at him. She was wearing the romper Vanessa sent her, but instead of heels, she chose her white keds, if she needed to run, they would be better. The heatwave was unbearable, the temperature should be more than 100ºF.

They reached the grass of the yard and went to the back of the house searching for Brob to introduce themselves. Like a Prayer from Madonna was playing, and some shirtless guys were dancing and having fun. Hailey smiled, gay parties were always fun, the guys didn't bother trying to make a move on her, the music was nice, and she always has fun.

"Bob, hey," Jay said to Bob.

"James! You came" Bob said happily.

" I want you to meet Rob"

"Okay," Jay said looking at Hailey.

" So, you're the neighbor Bob won't shut up about. I'm Rob."

"Hi, nice to meet you," he said, shaking his hand. "This is my wife, Hannah," Jay said introducing Hailey.

"Well, hello beautiful, such a lucky lady to have this in your bed every day," Bob said. Hailey felt her cheeks turning red.

"Oh honey, don't feel ashamed, Bob doesn't have a filter in his tongue. You'll get used to it" Rob said. Jay is smiling.

"Ooh, just you luck. Rob made these samples. You got to try these. Pomegranate macarons." Bob changed the subject.

"Chock-full of antioxidants, so they're good for you," Rob said

Jay bites one.

"Something tells me he doesn't eat a lot of sweets," Bob says to Rob.

"I swear I had a waistline before we opened our bakery," Rob says

"Didn't we all? You know, we would love to have you and your wife over for the game night. It's just, you know, Charades, Trivial Pursuit, Twister."

"Stop. Twister, no, that's, um…" Rob is looking at Bob

"Yeah, that's an idea, but I got to warn you that, uh, Hanna's pretty competitive, tends to get pretty vicious, so…"

"Oh, well you can bring it on" Rob looked at Hailey. She smiled.

"Well, enjoy yourselves, we have to say hi to a friend that just arrived. We have a barbecue on the other side of the pool. And you should stay till the sun comes down, that's when we'll open our club downstairs. We'll party like there's no tomorrow" Bob said with a big smile on his face.

Jay and Hailey look at Brob as they leave. "Let's mingle," she said, leaving him alone. Jay went for the barbecue, to see if he found someone to talk to. Hailey went for the drinks. She found a group of 3 women talking, she had already seen those faces. They were all cleared, but maybe they could know something about Serena, she introduced herself and hoped for the best.

Jay was serving himself when a guy approached.

"Sou you must be the new neighbor Bob mentioned, I'm Jack," He said offering his hand. "Hi, I'm James," Jay said, shaking his hand.

After an hour had passed Hailey was getting bored. She excused herself and grabbed two beers, she was searching for Jay, If I Lose Myself from OneRepublic was playing, and she was singing along. She found him in a group of guys. She kept staring at him until their eyes locked.

If I lose myself tonight

It'll be by your side

If I lose myself tonight

Wooh, wooh, wooh!

She raised a beer for him and watched him coming to her.

"Hey" she smiled, giving him a bottle. "Any luck?"

"Maybe, one of the guys said that they party hard at the club. So I guess we'll find who is selling. But we'll have to wait until it starts."

"Hear that, Adam?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, I think you should turn it off the feed then, the battery will die before this starts," He said.

They raised their eyebrows "are you sure?" Jay asked. "Yeah, just confirmed with Voight," Adam said.

"Ok, see you later then" Hailey said, smiling at Jay. She pulled him closer grabbing his belt, and gently pushed the button that was hidden inside the buckle. Jay put his hand on her neck and kissed her cheek while one of his hands turned it off the button inside the choker she was using. When he finished he looked into her eyes, and what used to be a clear skies blue turned into a deep ocean dark blue. He couldn't stand staying so close to her so he slowly put his arm on her waist pulling her through him and holding the bottle, he kissed her lower lip sulking and tasting her. When he heard a moan coming from her, he smiled and kissed her mouth, their tongues dancing with each other. Hailey's hands were wandering in his hot body, while the other held the beer around his waist, she could feel herself sweating, and her body set on fire. She didn't stop until she felt out of air. She slowly pushed him a little to take a deep breath. When their breathing was steady enough, they heard the sound around them, it was quiet. Jay lifted his eyes from her and saw the crowd looking at him. He turned around and the crowd started to whistle and scream. He looked at Hailey and she was deep red, hiding her face in his chest. He laughed and soon the music exploded in their ears. It was Burn it Down from Awolnation, the beat of the music was so fast that people started to dance and forget about them fast.

Jay was holding Hailey and limp sync the lyrics to her:

Looking through a window made of time,

Would you have the courage not to lie

Looking down the barrel of today,

Would that make you turn around and stay

Looking through a window made of time,

Would you have the courage not to lie

Jay sat on a bench and Hailey seated on his lap, when the chorus arrived he kept saying "Burn it Down" it looked like he was screaming, but no sound came from his throat. Hailey laughed and kissed his mouth. They stay drinking and trying to cool it down.

After a few moments some of the guests started to jump on the pool, the splash of the water hit them, and while it was refreshing, they couldn't let the cameras get wet. Hailey got up and pulled Jay by the hand.

They were crossing a group of people dancing, it was playing Stupid Love from Lady Gaga and Jay stopped in the middle of the group, Hailey turned around to look at him.

"Dance with me" She read on his lips. She laughed as he was pulling her close. She let go of his hand and started to dance and limp sync the song as he did before.

Now it's time to free me from the shame

I gotta find that peace

Is it too late or could this love protect me from the pain?

I would battle for you, even if I break in two

Hailey was feeling happy, she knew this was the last moments of this op. She was going to let herself free to feel what she was feeling, she didn't want to wait anymore. She closed her eyes, threw her hands to the sky, and danced and sang like there was no tomorrow. She only opened her eyes to sing with the music "I want you stupid love" and closed them again. She felt hands on her hip, and when she opened her eyes those green eyes that she loved were staring at her. She closed her arms on Jay's neck and kept dancing. After a song or two Jay pulled her close and started to kiss her neck, she turned around, with her back on his chest but he just closed his arms on her waist and kept kissing her. She knew they were going to give another free show if they stayed there. So she started to move inside the house, searching for a quiet place.

The temperature inside the house was much cooler, Rob passed by them and said: "It's so good you guys stayed, are you enjoying the barbecue? The club should be ready in a few minutes"

"It's definitely the best I've ever been to," Hailey said smiling.

"Thanks for inviting us Rob," Jay completed.

"I'm glad you guys came!" He said and left the room. Hailey kept searching, trying to open doors.

"What exactly are we searching for?" Jay asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't get too excited, we need a bathroom," Hailey smiled at him.

"Bathroom it's fine for me," Jay tells her.

"Really?" She said opening the door of the bathroom. "You think I'm that easy?" She asked, looking at him.

"Easy? I would never use that word to describe you" He said laughing.

"Good," She said, pulling him inside the room and closing the door. Jay grabbed her thighs and lifted her. He dropped her on the sink counter and started to kiss her again, his hands started to wander on her body. And after a minute he stopped kissing and stared at her body.

"How the hell did you get into these clothes?" He was anxious. Hailey laughed.

"It's a romper, the zipper is hidden," She said.

"Well, then show me where I'm about to tear these out of you," Jay said. Hailey laughed harder.

"You take off yours first, and I'll take mine," She said, teasing him.

She didn't have to ask twice, Jay was taking off his beach shirt while she was pulling his white shirt out. They were sweaty. She climbed off the counter and pushed him in the wall, the cold wall gave him a good sensation. She started to kiss his chest and kept coming down on his abs until she reached the V line. She looked at him and saw his eyes closed in pleasure. She went for the buckle of his belt and opened, she slowly opened the zipper and put his shorts down. She looked at him again, and this time he was looking at her.

"I said don't get too excited" She was smiling at him and his bulge.

"Easier said than done" He smiled back.

She lifted herself up and kissed him, putting her hands inside his boxer briefs and giving him a butt squeeze.

"Your time now," Jay said between the kisses.

"Not yet," she said, getting down again and stroking his member. She gave a little kiss on the top of the head and heard Jay moan. The sound was so good that made her want to hear more. So she slowly started to pump him and lick him, after a few rounds she would suck the head and Jay would moan.

When she felt that he was about to come she got up and kissed him hard. She backed away from him, adjusted her clothes, cleaned her lips, and said:

"Meet you outside, don't forget to turn on your camera" She winked at him and left the room.

"You're just gonna leave me here, like this?!" It was too late, she already left the room, Jay sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Here I am again! You guys were so sweet writing reviews that I spent my Saturday writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it! This story will probably end in the next chapter. I suck resolving cases, so if I made some mistakes, my bad. English is not my main language, sorry for that too...  
> As always, these characters don't belong to me. 
> 
> The songs that show up in this chapter:  
> Let Me Love You - Dj Snake & Justin Bieber  
> Dance with Somebody - Whitney Houston  
> Nail, Hair, Hips, Heel - Todd Rick Hall

Chapter 07

Jay found Hailey seated on a couch in the living room. They could hear the bass blasting on the walls of the club. She had a wicked smile on her face. 

“You’re ready? Hailey asked him.

“Let’s go,” He said, after some cold water on his face his focus was to end this op.

They were inside the basement, it was a really nice club, hanging from the ceiling, in the middle of the room there was a disco ball, in one corner there was a bar, and in the other, there was a DJ booth. Rob was there playing Let Me Love You. The air was cold, the place didn't have enough people yet. Jay guessed that Bob was probably at pool calling people inside. Jay went to grab some beers and Hailey waited on a table, looking at the people, trying to figure it out if any of them was the dealer they were looking for.

Jay was searching for Jack with his eyes, but he was not there yet. When he got into the bar, he asked for two beers when the bartender delivered the beers he asked.

“You know who can help me to make this party more fun?”

“Sure, what kinda guy do you like?” The bartender smiled.

Jay sighed.  
“That’s not what I mean, I already have my wife, thank you…” The bartender looked around and at him.

“So…” Jay tried again…

“I’m sorry, the girls you need it’s not here yet. I’ll find out if she’s going to come. Ask me again later” He winked at Jay and went to give attention to other people.

Jay grabbed the beers and left to find Hailey. 

“You’re not gonna believe these people!”

“What happened?”

“ Do I look gay to you?!” Hailey laughed.

“Also, our dealer is a she, not he.” Hailey raised her eyebrow.

“You’re sure?”

“The bartender said she didn't arrive yet”

“But we cleared everyone else in this community, the only one we didn't was Serena, but she’s dead!”

“Adam, pass this to Voight. Check Serena again.” Jay told.

They stay there drinking and looking at the people around then… After they finished their beers Hailey asked Adam if he had any news.

“Not yet” We’re still waiting for the DNA results found on Serena. Kevin is looking at her family members.

“Thanks,” Hailey said as she grabbed Jay’s hands and went to dance-floor, Rob made a mix of I wanna Dance with Somebody from Whitney Houston, and the crowd started to cheer as he just began to play. They stay there dancing to give the unit time to find out what's going on. After 30 minutes the club was packed. The air now was hot and stiff. Hailey was having fun singing to Jay.

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

Jay was having trouble staying focused, all he wanted was to hold and kiss her, never let her go. But he knew they both had cameras recording. And they need to solve the case. 

After Whitney Houston, they played Lady Gaga and then a song about Nail, Hair, Hips, Heels started and the crowd started to make a room in the middle of the floor, Rob and Bob started to dance in the center. Jay grabbed Hailey’s hand and pulled her in the direction of the bar.

“Awn, I thought you were going to drop for me” Hailey laughed. Jay looked at her.

“Girl, I don't dance, I work and I don't play, I slay '' Jay lip-sync the song and winked at her. Hailey laughed out loud, dropping her head.

When they got into the bar, Hailey asked for two bottles of water and Jay looked at the bartender asking in silence. The bartender handed her the bottles and explained to Jay:

“She’s not coming. I’ve been told she died a couple of days ago” Jay looked at Hailey, and then back at the bartender. 

“You’re talking about Serena?”

“Yes, did you know her?” Jay sighed, looked at Hailey, and got his star out of his back pocket.

“CPD, I need you to come with me” They left the club and got into a closed room nearby.

“Adam, did you hear this?” Hailey asked.

“Yes, wait for a second, I’m reaching Voight for instructions”

“Ok,” Hailey replied.

“So, how long was Serena dealing drugs?” Jay asked the bartender.

“I guess since her boyfriend left”

“Do you know her supplier?”

“She didn't have one, she cooked herself”

Jay raised one eyebrow to Hailey.

“Where did she cook them? Her house was clean.”

“I don't know where, but she had a place outside the community” It was her grandma's place I guess.”

“Adam, ask Atwater to search this place”

“Already texting him” Adam replied.

“I think we need to get Bob and Rob here,” Jay said to Hailey. 

“They don't know anything about the drugs,” The bartender said.

“Serena asked me to not tell them, she didn't want them to know” He completed.

They looked at each other. “ Adam, I don't know what to do here”

“Voight wants to bring the bartender to the precinct,” Adam said in their ears. “I’m going to get you in five minutes”

“Ok”

30 minutes after they were in the bullpen. Voight was interrogating the bartender. Jay and Hailey were in the break room reading the autopsy from Serena.

After a few moments, Trudy got into the room and looked at them. 

“Nice clothes”

“How can we help you sarge?” Jay asked.

“ I just receive the DNA tests from Serena Miller” 

“Thanks, Sarge,” Jay said and read the email. He looked at Hailey, gave her the paper, and stormed out to talk to Voight.

“Suit up, we need to go. Does anybody know if Hobbs is at home right now?” 

“He didn't leave the house till Jay and Hailey leave with Adam”

“Ok, let’s go,” Voight said. “Adam with me, Kim with Atwater, and you two barge in first,” He said pointing at Jay and Hailey. 

“Vanessa, I need you to keep an eye on the cameras, if he moves we need to know.”

“Ok, sarge,” She said in a sad way.

Hailey was having trouble with her vest, the fabric of the romper was too thin and when she closed the vest the lower part of the romper started to pull up. She sighed and got in Jay’s truck. The rest of the team was waiting for them.

“Everything alright there?” Jay asked after a few minutes looking at her bare legs. He could see she was uncomfortable.

“These clothes weren't made to support the weight of the vest,” Hailey said pushing her shorts. Jay chuckled.

“Well, I tried to take them off, you stopped me” He gave her a sassy look.

“Uh uh,” they heard in their ears. Hailey looked at Jay in panic.

“Guys, let’s not forget you’re not alone anymore,” Adam said.

Jay started to laugh out loud, Hailey started to blush, she didn't know what to do.

“I’m sorry guys, I'm just teasing her, you should see her face right now,” Jay said again.

“How far from Hobbs are you Halstead?” Voight asked seriously.

“2 minutes, sarge” he replied.

“Get your head in the game then.” He said in his raspy voice.

“Yes sarge” Hailey punched him in the arm.

Jay parked his truck in front of Hobbs' house. Hailey knocked on the door a few times. While she was knocking, Kim and Kevin parked their car and went for the back of the house. All doors were locked. Jay informed Voight who was just arriving with Adam.  
“Take it down”

“Chicago PD” Jay screams as he knocks the door out. Hobbs was in the hallway pointing a gun at him. 

“Mr. Hobbs, I need you to drop the gun,” He said. Hailey was beside him pointing the gun at the man too.

“Mr. Hobbs, I need you to do what my partner said” She was tense seeing how nervous the old man was.

“No, I didn't kill her! I’m not going to jail! She was high, and she fell, I tried to help her” He said screaming. 

“That’s ok, but when you point your gun at him, I don't want to listen to you, I just want to shoot you, so why don't you put your gun down, and we cant talk about it. Hailey said to the man.

“We are not gonna ask again!” Voight said. 

“Drop the gun” Jay screams at him. Hobbs gets jumpy with Jay’s voice and raises his hand. 

“Slowly drop the gun,” Hailey says, when he complied she came behind him and went for the handcuff, she found nothing, because she's not wearing a belt. She looks at Jay’s who’s biting his lips to stay serious.

“Adam, could you give me a hand here?” She says and he smiles at her. 

“Of course,” He says as he handcuffs the man and reads his Miranda rights taking him to the car.

Hailey was pushing her shorts down again. When Voight approached her.

“I think we can manage things now,” He said. “You both can get your things back, meet us in the precinct when you're done”.

“Ok, thanks sarge,” Hailey said and moved to bring Jay with her.

Hailey was getting off Jay’s truck in their undercover house. She took the vest off and left in the truck. When they got in she felt scared. It was over. She didn't know how to act. Jay could feel her tension. He closed and locked the door behind them.

“What are you feeling?” He asked as he turned her around to look her in the eye. He was taking off the choker on her neck, to make sure that this time no one else was hearing. He already turned off his buckle. 

She took a deep breath and thought about it.

“I guess I’m feeling tired, I’m too old to party all day” she chuckled. 

“Right?! I used to stay all night in those things, when did I get so old?!” He smiled at her. “What else?” She looked at him.

“Happy and sad that this is over” He caresses her cheeks with his thumbs.

“And scared for our future” She held his hands and looked him in the eye.

“You know that we’ll always be good,” He assured her. “I’m here for you, whatever you need me to be, I’ll be.”

Hailey felt her eyes watering, he was the best partner she ever had. And when she heard his voice, she remembered what he told her about Erin, that he didn't talk about his problems with her because she already had too much on her plate. 

“Jay,” She swallowed hard. “ You’re driven by your heart, and I love that. You know I’ll follow you anywhere, I already said that but if we get into a relationship, things will change, that’s what I'm afraid of … It's all fun in the beginning, but soon we are arguing about decisions, jumping in front of bullets, and burning ourselves with our boss. I don't want this to happen to us.” Jay looked at her, trying to figure out her mind, he pulled her close.

“Ok, let’s take a seat,” he said as he put one arm on her neck, and seated on the couch.

“I know you had problems working and dating Adam, but I’m not like him…” Hailey chuckled. He had no idea what he was for her.

“Don’t compare yourself with Adam please.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean like that, I know you guys dated for almost a year, and we didn’t even have sex... But I was just trying to tell you that the way I deal with a relationship in a workplace might be different.”

“Jay… My relationship with Adam started with a friendly relief. He was there for me when you shut me out and got shot, remember that?” She looked at him.

“When we saw you there, I thought you were dead and that broke me. He got me out of there when I started to cry.” She said looking down. “That’s how we ended up together, we were friends helping each other out. In the end, we knew it that we weren't meant to be.”

“I’m sorry, I was a dick to you that day. You were just trying to help me,” he said swallowing hard.

“Do you realize that every time you go on your own, leaving me in the dark, shit happens?” He gave her a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, I promise you things like that won't ever happen again.” She smiled at him. She knew it was a hard promise to keep.

“What I was trying to say is that what I felt for Adam, is nothing compared to what I feel for you. And like you said, we didn’t have sex yet..” She smiled at him. “ But if we are going to give ourselves a chance, we have to agree on some things… First, we have to feel comfortable talking with each other. Don't hide things from me, cause I won't hide from you, that includes the problems you might have. It doesn't matter if I'm in my own drama. Second, you can do whatever you want with me when we are not working. But when we are, we’ll behave like nothing it's going on. That’s the only way we get to stay together. You ok with that?”

“I am more than ok with that… Do you know how long I don’t go on a date? No woman attracts me anymore… You’re the only one I want to talk to, have fun and see everyday…”

“Awn” She punched him lightly on his chest. 

“So that means you’ll let me love you?” He asked in the cutest way. Hailey melted. Her face opened the brightest smile. 

“I think I need a shower first, wanna join me?” She smiled at him.

“I would love to,” He said, kissing her and lifting her on his arms going to their room for the last time. Hailey started to take his shirt off, but this time he stopped her. When he reached the bathroom he put her on the counter.

“This time you take yours first” He smiled at her, she laughed and lifted her arms, showing the zipper hidden inside the romper. He slowly opened the romper and the top fell on her lap showing the bikini she was wearing. He smiled at her and let her hair out of the braided ponytail, Hailey tried again to take his shirt off, this time he allowed her. She kissed his chest and took his belt off, throwing in the bedroom. She slowly opened his shorts and let it fall on the floor, Jay kicked the shorts out of the way and pulled her off the counter. Her romper fell on the ground and they stayed there looking at each other. 

“You’re so beautiful, how did I get so lucky?”

“You’re pretty easy on the eyes too,” she said kissing his neck, she felt the goosebumps on his skin and smiled. 

Jay picked her on his arms again and opened the shower. A cold splash of water hit them and he smiled at sensation. He kissed her hard and took her bikini off...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!! I just wanna say thank you to every one that gave me a little of your time reading this story, for giving me the reviews! You guys are so awesome! I hope I finish writing the epilogue by saturday.   
> I do not own these characters, this story was based on the episode Neighborhood Watch from the show NCIS LA, but we went a little farther than the show. Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> English is not my main language, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> PS: i know that Jay and Hailey were a little out of character in this story, but the idea was to make them have fun. And this probably would never happen in the show.

Chapter 08

They were in the car, heading to the station. They said goodbye to their undercover house. They were tired, and the drive was silent. When Jay parked the truck in the lot he grabbed her hand and kissed. Hailey looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

“We’re gonna make this work Hails” he said confidently to her.

“We are” She said squeezing his hand.

“Let’s go, we need to finish this.” They got out of the car and headed to the bullpen, it was past 09:00 pm and the precinct was calm.

“What Hobbs said?” Jay asked in the bullpen as he entered.

“Jay! Hailey! I thought you guys went home” Burgess said.

“Not till we finish this” Hailey said.  
“Hobbs said that he suspected Serena was selling drugs inside the gated community; he went in her house to talk about Jessica's death and saw that Serena was high, saying that it was her fault that the girl died, that she didn't mean to. She went upstairs to grab some keys, when she was in the middle of the stairs she fainted and fell. He tried to help her by turning her, and when he saw that she wasn't breathing, he panicked and left.” Adam explained.

“Did you believe him?” Jay asked.

“Not much in the beginning, but we found the key in her house and Kevin found an address” he replied.

“Kevin and Vanessa went there with Voight and found the lab” They are finishing there now, should be back anytime.” Kim said.

“That’s it then?” Hailey asked looking at Jay.

“I guess it is,” Adam said.

“Let’s start our reports so we can go home,” Jay said, seated on his desk.

“Well, i already started mine, shouldn't take long to finish” 

“What? When?” Jay raised his eyebrows.

“What do you think I was doing in my laptop when you were swimming, running, etc etc?” She smiled at him.

“I thought it was only an excuse so you could check me out” He grinned at her. Hailey rolled her eyes and seated on her table.. Adam and Kim smiled at each other.

After 30 minutes Hailey put her report on top of his keyboard. Jay gave her the side eye.

“Please read to see if it matches yours. I'm going to make a pot of coffee” She said as she leaves the room. Kim follows her.

“You guys ok?” She asks.

“Yeah, just tired. Glad this is over” Hailey says while she puts water in the coffee maker.

“You know you don't have to wear the ring anymore, right?” Kim is smiling.

“Shit, I forgot about it,” Hailey says, putting a finger on top of the ring, and looking at Kim. She can feel her face blush. 

“That’s alright, don’t worry about it,” Kim said as they heard the sound of Voight's voice entering the bullpen.

“Sarge!” Hailey said. “Hobbs were telling the truth?”

“Yes, the building had 24hrs security, they say that no one else went in the apartment, only Serena. The footage shows her leaving the day Jessica died.

“Did you guys finish your reports?” Hailey looked at Jay’s and he handed her file back to her.  
“Yes, here is mine” Hailey handed him the file.

“I’m almost done, sarge” Jay says without taking his eyes off the computer. Hailey looked at his hand, typing furiously, and noticed that he’s also still using his ring. She smiles and goes for her drawer. She picks a small box and puts it on top of her table. Her heart is warm with the memories the ring on her hand carries, but it is time to say goodbye. She slowly takes the ring off and puts it inside the box.

Hailey looks around the room, Kevin and Vanessa didn't arrive yet, the rest is working on their desks. Voight is reading her report on his office. She gets up and goes for the coffee that she just made. She brings back one mug for Jay and leaves on his desk giving him a shoulder squeeze, she looks at Voight office and sees that he’s finished. She knocks on the door.

“Sarge?”

“Come in, close the door”

“Is everything ok with the report? She asks.

“Yeah, it's great,” he said, dropping the file on his table.

“I just wanna know how you are.”

“I’m good”

“And Halstead?” Hailey dropped her head to the side.

“Not sure if I'm qualified to answer that…” Hank looked deeper in her eyes. Hailey looked back. How on earth does he know she thinks to herself?

“Ok, i’ll ask him,” Hank replied.

“I’m giving you both the day tomorrow”

“Sarge! We’re solid.” Hailey replied afraid of what Hank might be thinking.

“That’s great! But i’m sure you both must have errands to do, if not, get a rest. You need.” Hailey swallowed hard.

“Ok, thank you. Do you need me for anything else?”

“No, thank you Hailey. I know this kind of work can be hard, you did a good job.”

“See you tuesday morning.” Hailey replied with a flat smile. She left the room, went to her desk, grabbed the small box and turned back to Jay’s desk. His coffee mug was already empty. She put the small box in front of him. That made him stop typing and look at her, he grabbed the small box opened and looked at her again.

“After you take off yours could you give back to Trudy’s?” She asks with a sad smile on her face. Jay looked lost.

“Your wedding band…” She says touching his finger.. Maybe he also forgot about it, it felt natural on her hand, she couldn't blame him.

“Right!” He says feeling his cheeks blush. “Of course, i’ll give it to her.” 

“OMG” Kim says, hitting the keyboard on her face. When she sees that everyone is looking at her she puts it down and says getting up. “ I’m sorry, i need more caffeine” 

Hailey smiles and grabs Jay’s mug heading behind her.

“You sure you need more caffeine?” Hailey asks her.

“Oh, for the love of god! I thought my ovaries were going to explode watching you two there!”

Hailey rolled her eyes and filled Jay’s mug. “I'm going home, see you Tuesday,” She says to Kim.

“Hey,” Hailey says, giving Jay his mug.

“Thanks” Jay looks at her smiling.

“I’m going home, i’m really tired, ok?” Jay's smile drops.

“Are you sure? I’m almost finishing this…”

“Yeah, I need my bed, my clothes… and my car is here.. Voight gave us the day tomorrow, will you call me when you’re heading home?

“Ok, sure” He gave her hand a squeeze.

“Bye… Bye Adam…” Hailey says leaving the bullpen.

“Welcome back” He said, winking at her.

“So, the question is…” Adam said smiling at Jay’s. “Which home will you be going to when you call her…” Jay side eyed him. That was enough for Adam to drop the subject. 

After one hour Jay was sitting in Hank’s office, he was finishing reading his report.

“All good?” Jay asked when he put the file on the table.

“Yeah…” Hank said and saw Jay getting up.

“Jay.. how are you?”

“Tired, but I'm glad it's over.”

“Huh, and Hailey?” 

“You should have asked her that…”

“But i'm asking you…” Voight was trying to figure out what was happening with his detectives.

“I believe she’s alright…”

“And you two?”

“We’re good, we’re always good.” Jay said.

“Do you need anything else?”

“No, see you back tuesday, good night”

“Night sarge…” Jay said leaving the room. He turned off his monitor, grabbed the small box and said goodbye to his friends. Jay was heading to his truck and texted Hailey.

[Hey, i’m heading home now.. Can we have lunch tomorrow?]

His phone buzzed soon after that, he was already on the road.

“Hey, did i wake you?” He asked.

“Not really, i’m in bed already, but i was waiting for your call...”

“You sure you don't want to come in?” Hailey asked

“Don't tempt me Hails…”

“but like you said, I think it will be good to stay in our own beds today. Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?”

“Ok, where do we meet?” She asked him.

“I was thinking if you could come bye…”

“I definitely will..” She said.

“Ok then, see you tomorrow… Have nice dreams…” Jay said.

“You too, dream with me?” Hailey said in a sexy voice.

“Oh, I had been dreaming about you for a long time,” Jay declared. Hailey grinned.

“Oh, really? What have you been dreaming about? She asked.

“I can show you tomorrow, right now I'm driving and I can't lose my focus on the road” He said.

“I can't wait for tomorrow then, drive safe..” She said smiling.

“Good night Hails” Jay hung up with a smile on his face. He stopped by a grocery store to buy the ingredients for their lunch tomorrow. When he was in the parking lot he remembered the small box in his pocket. He texted one of his “guys” and waited for the reply, soon the phone buzzed and he smiled at the reply, he needed to make one last stop and then go home. It was midnight when Jay hit his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful souls that read this story. Thank you so much for your support! This was my first multi-chapter story. And this is the last chapter!
> 
> I do not own these characters, this story was based on the episode Neighborhood Watch from the show NCIS LA, but we went a little farther than the show. Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> English is not my main language, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> The songs that are played in this chapter are:
> 
> Something Stupid - Frank Sinatra
> 
> Them Changes - Thundercat
> 
> I Will Wait - Mumford and Sons
> 
> The Heat Is On - Glenn Frey
> 
> I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders
> 
> PS: I know that Jay and Hailey were a little out of character in this story, but the idea was to make them have fun. And this probably would never happen in the show.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M

Chapter 09

The 09:00 am alarm was buzzing in the nightstand, Jay opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, he was listing the chores he needed to do before Hailey's arrival. He started cleaning his bedroom, changed the lines, vacuumed the floor, took the garbage out, and opened the windows. He didn't bring women to his house, Hailey was the only one who visited him, and only because Vanessa was living with her now, before that he would come by her house. With this new status in their relationship, she would probably spend more time with him now, at least he hopes that. After the room was spotless he went to the living room leaving the bathroom for last, when he finished he took a shower and started their lunch. It was already 11:30 am when Jay put the potatoes, salmon, and asparagus on the oven and cleaned the kitchen. He was really proud of himself.

Alexa was playing Sinatra and when Jay finished everything, he opened the bottle of wine and waited for Hailey laying on the couch.

Hailey was getting ready, she didn't know what to wear, in the end, she put on dark blue short shorts and a white tank top, with black converse. She took her leather jacket just in case they went somewhere with AC, cause the heat in that city was unbearable. She texted him when she got in the car to know if he needed her to bring something.

It was 12:15 pm when Hailey knocked on the door. Jay opened and pulled her by the waist giving her a welcome kiss.

"Hi!" He said with their foreheads touching each other.

"Hi…" She said smiling.

"Hmmm it smells good in here," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Good, it's almost done." He said pulling her through the kitchen.

"I still can't believe you hid your chef side all these years," She said seating on the stool. Jay laughed, he was pouring a glass of wine for her.

"Well, I hope you like it! Are you hungry now?" He said, giving her the glass.

"Oh, I'm hungry," She said with a sexy smile. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Good," He said as he grabbed their plates to serve then.

"To a new partnership" Jay raised his glass to her when they were seated on the table.

"With benefits" Hailey smiled at him and Jay grinned at her.

When they finished eating, Jay got up from his chair and Hailey followed him with her wine glass in hand. Alexa was playing Something Stupid from Sinatra and Jay could let the opportunity pass. He took her glass and left it on the coffee table. Hailey smirked at him when she realized his intentions. He pulled her close and held her by the waist while she dropped her arms around his neck. They stay there swaying with the music. They didn't talk, just stared at each other's eyes.

♫♫ 

I know I stand in line

Until you think

You have the time

To spend an evening with me

And if we go

Someplace to dance

I know that

There's a chance

You won't be

Leaving with me

Then afterwards

We drop into

A quiet little place

And have a drink or two

And then I go

And spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like I love you

I can see it in your eyes

That you despise

The same old lines

You heard the night before

And though it's

Just a line to you

For me it's true

And never seemed

So right before

I practice every day

To find some

Clever lines to say

To make the meaning

Come true

But then I think

I'll wait until the

Evening gets late

And I'm alone with you

The time is right

Your perfume

Fills my head

The stars get red

And oh, the night's so blue

And then I go

And spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like I love you

I love you

♫♫ 

When the song ends Jay approaches her face and kisses her forehead, then one of his hands moves from her waist to her neck, he kisses her cheeks and goes for her neck, Hailey bolts her head to give him more space and Jay takes a deep breath, letting her perfume fill his soul. He gives her wet kisses along the neck and when he reaches her ear he sucks her lobe. A moan escapes from Hailey's throat and Jay smiles with satisfaction.

Feeling his smile against her face Hailey pushes him to the couch where she straddles him, her face is pink and her body is burning. When their eyes meet, Hailey kisses him, their tongues are dancing and she can feel the taste of the wine they were drinking. After a minute she backed away to take some air. And that's when she goes for the hem of her shirt and takes off, Jay is smiling at her, she pulls him closer suck his lower lip and give him a small bite. He moans at the feeling and she doesn't waste any time taking his shirt off, while she kisses his chest, her hands are opening his shorts. Jay chuckles watching her, when she heard him she asked:

"Am I amusing you?"

"You know we have the rest of the day just for us right?" Hailey got up and opened her shorts, Jay watching her movement pushed them down, leaving her with only her underwear and bra. His eyes darkened when he noted her lace panties, he pulled her legs closer to him and slowly took them off, giving a kiss in her core. Hailey could feel her whole body tingle at the warm sensation when she replied.

"Yeah, and I pretend to use every minute of" She smiled at him pushing his shorts and boxer briefs off, leaving him naked.

"Oh, really?" he said as she was straddling him again. He pulled her closer to him so he could unclasp her bra and they both got naked. Hailey smiled at him while she entered him, they both closed their eyes with the full filling sensation. After a few seconds, she started to ride him at a slow pace, just to get into a faster pace as their needs arose.

"You're the best partner a guy could ask for…" Jay says brushing his thumb on her back, she is still on top of him, her head resting on the crook of his neck.

"I wouldn't change you for anyone too," She says kissing his neck.

"Let's take a shower," Jay says, getting up with her on his lap.

After an hour they were laying on the couch watching Netflix, Jay only in his boxers, and Hailey using one of his Bears tank tops and underwear, Jay was spooning her and caressing her arm making random patterns with his fingers. Hailey's phone buzzed and she reached to see the message.

[Molly's at 20:00 tonight, no excuses accepted! Jay too!]

Hailey read the message from Vanessa to Jay who already had an answer.

"We can have dinner at Bartoli's and go there next, what do you think?"

"Ok," She said laying on her back to look at him, Jay was propped on his elbow looking at her, his hand was lying flat on her belly. She was texting Vanessa back when she felt Jay's hand wander to the hem of her panties. She stopped texting and looked at him, he was looking at her with the wickedest smile that she ever saw. That was enough for her to drop the phone on the floor and pull him to a kiss. His hand kept going south until he felt the small button between her lips, he started to make small and gentle circles with his finger. When she started to moan on his lips he smiled and pulled down her panties. He was coming down on her, one hand spreading her legs and the other cupping her breast under the shirt. Hailey was having trouble, she wanted to moan out loud when she felt his lips sucking her, but she realized all the neighbors would hear her, and she didn't want that, so she bit her lower lip until she felt her legs start to tremble. Jay, feeling that she was close to coming, stopped, making her moan a big "Don't stop now!" He laughed at her despair and gave her a big wet kiss on her mouth.

"I want you in my bed, now," He said on her ear feeling the goosebumps on her body. He pulled her up and held her body next to him kissing the back of her neck as they walked to his bedroom. When they reached his bed he turned her to face him and pushed her into the mattress. She seated on the edge of the bed, and when Jay started to pull out her shirt she took his boxers off. His hard-on was right in front of her, ready for action, and she couldn't ignore it. Gently she rubbed her hand around it, and started to pump him, Jay closed his eyes at the feeling. When he felt her mouth engulfing him he couldn't stop himself and started to stroke her head on him.

"Hailey" Jay said, putting his thumb on her chin. Hailey looked at him and he pushed her into the bed, covering her body with him. He started to kiss her neck and went down until he found her nipples, he was sucking and licking them until he heard her cry for help.

"I need you now Jay," She said while she spread her legs, making room for him. He smiled and kissed her lips while he was entering her, they both moaned with pleasure with his thrusts until they reached their climax.

"I can't wait to wake up with this view every day," Jay said. Hailey was intertwined with him.

"It was a really good nap," She said kissing his chest. "But I have to go home and get ready for our dinner."

"You don't have to, you look great just like that…" He said grinning. She rolled her eyes…

"I'm smelling sex, and if you want to wake up tomorrow with this view, I'm going to need fresh clothes to work."

"Ok... But you can shower here, put on these sexy shorts you came, and only go to your house to get more clothes, I can pick you up there..." he said kissing her shoulders

"I guess I can do that…" She said...

After half an hour Hailey left for her house. Jay gets ready and leaves, he needs to stop by his guy first.

At 07:00 PM they were at Bartoli's, waiting for their pizza.

"So, I have a gift for you," Jay said, handing her a small velvet pouch. "This is for helping me when I need it, for showing me how a partnership should be," He said, giving her the pouch.

"Jay!" She said, not knowing how to behave. " You didn't have to give me anything…" When she opened, she found a small black leather bracelet, in the middle, uniting the cords was an infinity symbol made of gold. It was simple, just like the leather necklace she uses. But after he delivered he started to think that it was too cheesy.

"Oh my.." Hailey said, holding the bracelet. "I love it," She said, looking at him. "Help me put it on"

"Really, you liked it?

"Of course, it's perfect!" She said grinning at him.

"I'm glad you liked it, it was made from our rings." He said locking the bracelet on her wrist.

"What rings?" Hailey asked.

"Our fake wedding rings," He said looking into her eyes.

"How?!" Hailey's eyes were sparkling.

"I know a guy…" He said smiling.

"Platt's is going to kill you!" She said laughing.

"No, she won't, I'm going to give her another pair. I just didn't want anyone else using these ones…"

Hailey drops her head to the side and pulls him closer.

"I want you so bad right now," She said, giving him a wet kiss.

"I didn't think you care for jewelry," He said laughing and kissing her.

"It's not the jewelry! It's what she means to you…"

"Oh, ok then.." He said, giving her a warm kiss.

Jay was parking at Molly's when he looked at Hailey and asked how they were gonna play inside.

"I guess they are going to find out somehow, so we don't need to hide… But at the same time, we don't need to talk about it… You know?" She said, trying to explain her feelings.

"I do, this is ours, and we don't need to explain what it is," Jay said.

"Exactly" Hailey smiled at him.

They walked inside Molly's and looked around to find the team drinking on a table. Jay was walking behind Hailey when he heard Vanessa calling.

"Soo, how was your day off" Vanessa started.

"I'm gonna grab something for us to drink," Jay said leaving the table. Hailey smiled at him, knowing that Vanessa was going to push the subject.

"It was great," Hailey said.

"Did you get to rest?" Vanessa continued, Kim was grinning.

"V…" Hailey said watching Jay getting back with two beers.

" Just let it be…" She said with pleading eyes...

"Ok," She said.

"So it's karaoke night, who's going to sing?" Kim changed the subject and they all started to talk at the same time.

Jay got back and gave Hailey a bottle. He stayed behind her, with a hand on her shoulder.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"We're deciding who's gonna sing what," Kevin said. "What's your song?"

"Oh, I,m not going to sing, just going to watch you guys"

"Well, I'm going to" Hailey marked the number of the song and gave it to Kevin.

After everyone chose their songs they started to chat about football and the girls were talking about a new movie that was in the Netflix catalog. When Hailey finished her beer she put the bottle on the table and Kim noticed the bracelet on her arm. Jay was buying shots for the group.

"Awn, that's so cute, it matches your necklace."

"It does," Hailey smiled.

"Is it new? I never saw you wearing it before," Vanessa said.

"It was a gift, just like my necklace" Hailey smiled.

"From?" Vanessa was a curious human being.

"Garret gave me the necklace when we were undercover, and Jay gave me the bracelet," She said with a flat smile, trying not to show emotion. Vanessa and Kim looked at each other.

"You are one lucky woman, Hailey Ann Upton" Kim said.

Hailey smiled, she didn't agree with Kim. But she was happier than she ever was, so she just let it go. Everyone chugs their shots and after a few minutes Kevin was called to sing and they stopped their conversation to support their friend. He chose Them Changes and everyone was swaying with the music. Hailey was seated on a stool while Jay was holding her supporting his head on top of hers. When Adam started to sing I Will Wait, Kim smiled. He was dancing with the song and everyone on Molly's was cheering and dancing along. Vanessa was waiting in line because she was next and got up on the stage to sing and dance with him. When it was her turn she started dedicating the song to all the first responders of Chicago. People started to whistle and cheer and when the music started everyone was singing along.

♫♫ 

The heat is on, on the street

Inside your head, on every beat

And the beat's so loud, deep inside

The pressure's high, just to stay alive

'Cause the heat is on

Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho

Caught up in the action I've been looking out for you

Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho

(Tell me can you feel it)

The heat is on, the heat is on, the heat is on

Oh it's on the street, the heat is on

♫♫ 

Hailey left Jay and went for her place when the song was ending. She was nervous, she never sang in front of people, but she was happy, she felt safe. And she wanted to have fun. When she gets up on the stage she can hear her friends whistling and screaming her name. The music starts and she sees Vanessa grabbing Kim's hands and pulling her to the stage, they stay behind her swaying with their hands in the air. Hailey is sitting in the stool in the middle of the stage.

♫♫ 

Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,

Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,

Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.

When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,

Nothing you confess could make me love you less,

I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,

I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,

Come on and talk to me now.

Hey there, what you got to hide?

I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you.

When you're standing at the crossroads,

And don't know which path to choose,

Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,

I'll stand by you.

Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,

I'll stand by you.

And when, when the night falls on you baby,

You're feeling all alone, you're wandering on your own,

I'll stand by you.

♫♫ 

They get off the stage laughing and hugging each other when they reach their table Jay is waiting for her smiling. She smiles back at him and he pulls her by her waist and kisses her like there's no one around. They can hear Kevin whistling, Vanessa and Kim saying finally, and Adam saying shots on me! They don't care, they kiss until they are breathless and looking at each other touching their foreheads.

"Yeah, we are gonna head out," Jay says smiling at her.

"What?! No! C'mon!" Vanessa says.

"See you all tomorrow," Hailey says smiling, eyes still locked on Jay's eyes as they leave Molly's and go home.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked when they got into his apartment.

"Complete"

How are you feeling?" Hailey asks him.

"Invincible," He says. Hailey smiled at him.

"Let's check that…" She says pulling him to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The end. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me! The reviews made my day! I struggle a lot to write some scenes. Sorry if it's bad =/


End file.
